The One
by BioGal
Summary: Chapter 9 is up - Frank's POV.
1. The Favor

Title: The Favor  
  
Author: Katelynne  
  
Rating: G  
  
Characters: Cody, and others from UC: Undercover appear.  
  
Disclaimer. I don't own Cody or any of the characters from UC:Undercover, I am merely borrowing them. I do own Kelly.  
  
Category: Fluffy Fun Piece  
  
Feedback: please, kate@seattleu.edu  
  
Donavan saw Cody walk into the office and wasted no time in cornering him. Cody looked at him and tugged nervously at the collar of his jacket, "Yeah.. y-yes sir?"  
  
"I need to ask a favor of you." Frank smiled. It was almost a smirk really. "I have a project and it really does require someone of your particular expertise." Cody sensed from the way the man was finessing him that it was something of a personal nature and most likely something below his abilities. "What is it?" He asked warily, removing his backpack and dropping it at his feet.  
  
Frank smiled broadly, "My niece is going to be starting at University of Illinois next week and I want her to have a state of the art computer system to help her with her studies. I figured you would be able to take her and swing a good deal."  
  
Two thoughts went through Cody's mind. The first was Great.taking an 18 year old girl shopping. fun fun fun.. The next was, Donavan has a niece? He shrugged off the thought and asked, "And when would you like me to perform this.duty?"  
  
"Tomorrow." Frank said slowly. He knew he was taking advantage of Cody's willingness to please him, but he wanted to make his niece happy.  
  
Cody glanced at Frank thoughtfully. "Let me get this straight. what you're asking me to do is take your niece . shopping. on my day off." Frank nodded.  
  
The younger man chuckled, "It might seriously cut into my busy schedule of downloading MP3s, but I'll do it."  
  
"Great. I told her you'd be there at 11 am." Frank grinned and walked off to speak with Alex. Cody sighed and muttered to himself, "Pushover."  
  
  
  
Saturday at 11 am, Cody pulled his Black Jeep up in front of the small apartment building and checked the address Frank had given him. With another sigh and another thought about stuff he could be doing, he got out of the Jeep.  
  
A few minutes later, Cody stood in front of the door to apartment 4-B. He could hear the sound of Pink Floyd's "Time" playing and smiled to himself. At least I can't fault her taste in music. He knocked and waited while someone inside turned the volume down. Then he heard the sound of the doorknob turning. The door opened and standing before him was the most exotic, beautiful girl Cody had ever seen. Dark shiny hair framed an olive skinned face, featuring full red lips and eyes the color of golden caramel.  
  
"Uhhh. hi. are you Kelly?" He stammered.  
  
"Yes, you must be Cody. Right on time. I just have to finish getting ready." She moved back into the room, leaving the door open for him to enter. Slowly, Cody walked into the small living room and looked around. There wasn't really much to look at. A few boxes stacked in a corner, some multi-colored scarves had been hung over the window. One framed watercolor print had been hung on the wall. Cody walked over and looked at it. It was a portrait of a young girl who resembled Kelly. The girl had been painted with soft looking wings extending from her back and horns on her head. Kelly looked up at him while she pulled boots on. "That's my sister, Jenny. And it's a very true likeness." She smirked.  
  
Cody looked at Kelly, "You did this?"  
  
Kelly nodded. "Yeah, It was for an art project back in high school. I liked it so much I had it framed."  
  
Cody chuckled, "You say, back in high school like it was a long time ago."  
  
"Well, it has been three years." Kelly shrugged.  
  
Cody's mind began swirling with thoughts. At the forefront was the fact that she was only seven years younger than him, not the 10 he'd been thinking. He smiled. "Why the delay between graduation and starting college?"  
  
"I took a year off to travel through Europe and visit my great grandmother in Israel." She stood up.  
  
Cody furrowed his brows. "But, it's been three years." He held up three of his fingers in emphasis.  
  
Kelly laughed. It sounded like music. "Well, I'm sure you've heard the story. took a year off. one year turned into three." She winked at him.  
  
"So, what did you do all that time?" Cody asked her, pulling his car keys out of his wallet. Kelly shrugged on a jacket, "Traveled around, checking out art exhibits. I stayed with my great-grandmother for almost two years. Israel is so beautiful, it was hard to leave."  
  
Cody couldn't believe his luck. She's perfect. "So, why did you come back?" He asked while she locked the door to her apartment.  
  
Kelly sighed, "Eight months ago, Great-Gran died. I've been home for 6 months. living with my parents. My dad told me that because he allowed me to take all that time off I HAD to go back to school now."  
  
Cody looked at her, "You don't sound happy about that."  
  
"To be honest with you. being an artist is what I love to do. painting is so." she grinned, "liberating. I can totally be myself through my art. I'm going to study architecture to make my dad happy."  
  
They began to walk down the hall; "You shouldn't do things to make other people happy."  
  
Kelly smiled at him, "Well, Uncle Frank is getting me a computer as part of the deal, so it's not all bad for me is it?"  
  
"No, I guess not." Cody smiled. Not working out too badly for me either. He followed Kelly down the stairs, noticing how her hair bounced against her shoulders as she walked.  
  
"Where did you park?" she asked.  
  
"Right out front." Cody told her. She got to the bottom of the stairs and turned around, looking up at him, "You did? Are you sure it's still there?"  
  
Cody frowned and walked to the front door, "Yeah, it's right there." He pushed open the door and pointed at the empty curb. "My car!!"  
  
Kelly giggled, "Uhh. yeah.. I should've had Uncle Frank warn you about the parking nazis. They take their job EXTREMELY seriously." She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Barry . this is Kelly Donavan from 4-B. when a car is towed from out front, where is it taken?" She cocked her head while she listened, "Okay thanks." She disconnected the call. She walked a distance away and put her hand on one hip. She called the towing company to make sure they had it. Cody bit his lip nervously thinking about his 1996 Jeep Cherokee being impounded.  
  
Kelly walked back over to him with a small smile. She patted his arm, "Relax, they have your car, they must've gotten the call before you even knocked on my door."  
  
Cody instantly looked relieved, "Where do we have to go."  
  
"Bronson Brothers Towing. it's only a few blocks up the road." Kelly told him, "It's only going to be $95.00 to get it."  
  
Cody chuckled, "Only, she says."  
  
"It could be worse." She chuckled, heading up the street.  
  
Cody caught up to her, "I guess it could." He shrugged.  
  
"If I were you, I'd give my uncle a piece of my mind." She smiled wickedly.  
  
"Right. that's a great idea." Cody rolled his eyes.  
  
Half an hour later, and one credit charge later, Cody had his Jeep back. He opened the door for Kelly so she could get in and then walked around to his side. Settling into the driver's seat he caressed the steering wheel and said, "I'm so glad to have you back."  
  
Kelly cast him a look and laughed. "Okay.. Where are we going shopping?"  
  
Cody remembered where he was and who he was with, "Oh .. ahhh. we're going to Computer Land on 75th. A friend of mine works there and we'll be able to build you a sweet system."  
  
Kelly smirked at him, "Sounds great." She pulled her seatbelt on. Cody shook his head as if to clear it then started the car. That smirk had reminded him so much of Donavan that it scared him.  
  
They made small talk as they drove to the computer store. The more they talked the more Cody fell for this girl. There's got to be something. she's too good to be true. He pulled into the parking lot at Computer Land and was disappointed that Kelly opened her door and was halfway out before he had the chance to get the door for her.  
  
He made sure when they walked into the store that he was in front of her so he could show her what a gentleman he was. Kelly gave him a slight smile as she passed, "Thank you." She said softly. Cody smiled and followed her in.  
  
"Cody!! What's going on?" The man behind the counter asked.  
  
"Not much Paul." Cody saw that Kelly was wandering around the store, "Just helping Kelly over there get a system built."  
  
Paul looked over at Kelly, "Nice little honey. how do you know her?"  
  
Cody sighed, "My boss's niece."  
  
"Ouch. too bad for you." Paul teased.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Cody shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets. "Now. I was thinking one of the brand new Pentium hard drives with a big ass monitor .." He rattled off a bunch of equipment and Paul mentally took notes.  
  
A few minutes later, Kelly approached them, "How's it going?"  
  
"Cody's gonna set you up with a NICE system. you're lucky." Paul winked at her. Kelly couldn't help but chuckle. "It'll take me a couple days, if you'd like to come pick it up."  
  
Cody nodded, "Go ahead. we'll pay for it now." Kelly pulled out her wallet and gave Paul the credit card her uncle had let her borrow. Paul took the card and went to go process the sale. Kelly leaned against the counter, "Thanks for your help."  
  
Cody smiled shyly at her, "It's not a big deal. I'll come to your place and set it up for you when it's ready."  
  
"That'd be nice." Kelly smiled, "I hope we'll become good friends, you've been fun to talk to."  
  
Cody's heart skipped a beat, "I'd. ahh.. yeah, you know, I'd like that too."  
  
"Great." Kelly smiled. She straightened up when Paul returned. "Okay. I just need you to sign the slip right here." Kelly grabbed a pen and signed her name. Her dark hair cascaded down, shielding her face.  
  
Paul mouthed to Cody. "Dude, you SO have to call me." Cody smiled and nodded his head at him.  
  
Kelly looked up and they both pretended not to be doing anything. "Okay. is that it?" she asked.  
  
Paul nodded. "Yeah, I'll give Cody a call when it's all together."  
  
"Great. thanks for your help." Kelly grinned.  
  
"Anytime." Paul smiled and waved as Cody guided her out the door.  
  
Cody's mind darted all the way to the car. I think she might like me, she's looking forward to seeing me again. maybe I should ask her out. maybe make her dinner or something. mom would love her.  
  
Kelly looked at him, "What are you thinking about?"  
  
Cody's eyes shifted nervously, "I .. was just thinking how jealous I am. I think I built you a better system than mine."  
  
Kelly chuckled, "I guess you'll have to upgrade." She pulled open the door to the Jeep and climbed in.  
  
"Yeah. upgrade." Cody muttered and climbed into the car himself.  
  
As they pulled up in front of the apartment building 20 minutes later, Kelly's face brightened at the sight of a white sedan parked on the corner. She directed him to park on the opposite corner. "That's a safe parking zone." She laughed. They got out of the Jeep.  
  
Kelly waited for Cody to get out of the Jeep and pulled him across the street. They approached the Honda he'd noticed a few minutes before right as a man with long blonde hair was getting out. "HEY!!" She smiled and ran into his arms.  
  
Cody watched the scene before him and his heart sank. He walked over to them and Kelly turned to him, "Cody. this is my boyfriend Scott."  
  
THE END? 


	2. Confidant

Title: Confidant  
  
Author: Katelynne  
  
Rating: G  
  
Characters: Cody and Monica.  
  
Disclaimer. I don't own Cody or any of the characters from UC: Undercover, I am merely borrowing them. I do own Kelly.  
  
Description: Sequel to The Favor - takes place several weeks after later.  
  
Category: General, Some comedy, some drama, angst.  
  
Feedback: please, kate@seattleu.edu  
  
  
  
Cody sat at his desk surrounded by all kinds of equipment making sure that the lighting filter for a tiny hidden camera was right before Alex had to use it later. His mind wasn't really on his work, however. As it had been for the last few weeks, Cody's mind was wandering to Kelly Donavan.  
  
So far he was succeeding at being her friend, though he couldn't deny the fact that his heart skipped a beat at the mere thought of her. As planned he'd gone over to her place on and hooked up her computer. She had been extremely pleased and took him to lunch as a thank you. Scott had, thankfully, not come along. He'd been at work.  
  
Cody enjoyed spending time with Kelly. She was kind, and funny, and intelligent. When she spoke to someone she would give him her undivided attention. Cody had discovered that Kelly loved Mozart as well as Classic 70s rock, and that she cried each and every time she watched, "Love Story". When Scott wasn't around it was easy for Cody to convince himself there was no Scott, but then reality would always set in.  
  
"She'd be so much better off if she'd dump him. she's way better than Construction Boy." He muttered to himself. Monica walked in, "You talkin' to yourself Cody?"  
  
Cody jumped in his chair, "Ahhh. just going over the adjustments I need to make on this filter." He said.  
  
Monica gave him a piercing look. "What's up?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Cody looked up at her from behind his computer monitor.  
  
Monica smirked at him, "Something's wrong. nobody has said anything about it, because we figure it'll pass. but something is definitely wrong."  
  
"Nothing's wrong, Monica." Cody shifted in his seat nervously.  
  
Monica came around the desk and sat on a side table, "I'm the profiler of the group, Cody. don't give me that." She crossed her arms over her chest, "Two weeks ago, when Donavan was giving his briefing . you had the slides in the projector upside down. You didn't even notice until Jake said something three slides into it."  
  
Cody bit his lip and looked away from her, "Okay, I've been a little off."  
  
"You can say that again, now tell me why." Monica said, leaning in for the story.  
  
Cody looked up at her, "How long have we worked together?"  
  
Monica thought for a moment, "A little over three years."  
  
"And you can keep a secret?" Cody asked.  
  
"Yeah," Monica nodded.  
  
Cody grinned, "So can I." He pushed himself out of the chair and walked away.  
  
Monica followed, "Awww man, don't leave me like that!" She cornered him, "What's the deal?"  
  
Cody sighed and tried to get past her, but Monica darted and cut him off, "Come on Cody, you know you want to tell me." She looked around, "No one else is here. it's just you and me."  
  
Cody sighed, "Okay. okay." Monica moved out of his way and Cody went to the small fridge in the corner. He grabbed two sodas and handed one to Monica. Sitting down at the small table they used for meeting, they both opened the cans and took long healthy sips before Cody continued. "I met a girl."  
  
Monica sat up straight in her chair and grinned, "No way, Cody the Wondertechie is getting some??"  
  
"Not exactly." Cody shook his head. "Look. it's kind of a delicate situation."  
  
"How delicate?" Monica asked seriously.  
  
Cody scratched his head and shrugged, "Well, first of all . she has a boyfriend."  
  
Monica cringed, "That's a bad sign." She agreed.  
  
Cody nodded, "Yeah. he's everything I'm not too. blonde, buff. he's in construction."  
  
Monica smiled at him, "He's probably not as smart as you."  
  
Cody nodded, "Yeah, you could say that. not that it matters." He frowned.  
  
"So, how did you meet her?" Monica asked before taking another sip from her soda.  
  
"That's the other thing," Cody moaned, "She's related to someone here."  
  
Monica narrowed her eyes and thought for a moment, "Wait a minute. you don't mean. Donavan's niece . the one who you helped get the computer for?"  
  
Cody slumped back in his seat and nodded, "The very same."  
  
"Damn." Monica bit her lip and looked at him. "Man, you look miserable."  
  
"I like her so much, Monica. I don't know what to do." Cody said desperately.  
  
"Right now, it looks like you only have two choices. You either don't hang around her and get over it, or you decide that being her friend is better than nothing." Monica told him.  
  
Cody sat there for several minutes weighing his options, "I like being around her."  
  
"Then be her friend." Monica said simply.  
  
"Be her friend. right. I can do that." Cody stood up and went back to his computer. I can do that, right?  
  
End of Part 2 


	3. Heartbreaker

Title: Heartbreaker  
  
Author: Katelynne  
  
Rating: G  
  
Characters: Cody and Kelly.  
  
Disclaimer. I don't own Cody or any of the characters from UC: Undercover, I am merely borrowing them, besides I have no money as it all goes to making my 6 year old happy, so suing me would be pointless. I do own Kelly.  
  
Description: Part 3 of my Cody/Kelly series. Cody accompanies Kelly to an art show.  
  
Category: General. Some comedy, some drama, some angst.  
  
Feedback: please, kate@seattleu.edu  
  
  
  
Cody sat on the couch in Kelly's living room, waiting. "I don't know how you can take so long getting ready. you come out looking so natural. like you haven't done anything."  
  
Kelly materialized from the doorway of her bathroom. "That's why it takes me so long.. Looking this natural is hard work."  
  
Cody shook his head. ~I don't understand women.~ "You look lovely as always." He said, admiring her. She had on a long black straight skirt and boots, topped by a black v-neck sweater. "Am I wearing enough black? I'm not sure I look artistic enough." He chuckled.  
  
"It's all about attitude, Cody. Just act like you're better than everyone else." Kelly chuckled.  
  
"I am better than everyone else." Cody deadpanned.  
  
Kelly patted his arm, "That's right . you are. now, let's go."  
  
Cody followed her into the hall and waited while she locked the door. He could smell the perfume she'd put on. She smells like roses. His head swam for a moment before it cleared and they began to walk out.  
  
"So, tell me again why Scott isn't going to this thing with you?" Cody asked her.  
  
Kelly shrugged, "He's got poker night with his buddies. besides. art isn't really his thing."  
  
Cody held his tongue before he pointed out that maybe she shouldn't be dating a guy who had absolutely no interest in something that was so vital to her. Be her friend, he reminded himself as they walked outside. "Does he win any money at these poker games?" Cody asked, to make conversation. Not that he really wanted to talk about Scott.  
  
Kelly shook her head as they approached Cody's Jeep, "No, he usually ends up being down 20 - 40 bucks." She laughed, "But, he says it's fun, so." she shrugged. Cody opened the Jeep door for her and helped her climb in. Her hand was small and soft. Cody bit the inside of his lip for thinking that way, yet again.  
  
Once inside the Jeep Cody turned on the radio and tuned it to the 70s Classic Rock station automatically. Kelly smiled at him, he knows me so well. They drove in silence for a few moments, before Kelly asked, "Do you think it will snow soon? It's getting cold."  
  
Cody smiled, "I don't know. it's getting closer to Thanksgiving."  
  
Kelly chuckled, "It's gotta snow for Thanksgiving, right?"  
  
Cody agreed and they continued on their way. Arriving at the art gallery, Kelly waited in the car for Cody to come around and help her out. He opened the car door and took her hand. She turned and placed her hands on his shoulders, giving herself some leverage to hop out. She lost her balance slightly, but Cody caught her. His breath caught in his throat, but no sooner had she been pressed against him than she pulled away and had turned from him.  
  
As soon as they were inside and out of their coats, Kelly grabbed Cody's arm and led him to the back corner of the room. She looked up at a painting and sighed audibly, "I heard this was going to be here." she whispered reverently.  
  
Cody looked up at the piece and admired it. Swirls of blue and gray and purple swept over the canvas and blended together. The colors seemed to explode off the canvas and yet the effect was calming. It impressed Cody that such a combination of words could be used to describe the same thing. Kelly smiled to herself. "Isn't it beautiful." Cody glanced at her. Her face was glowing. "Yes, it is." Hesitantly she moved on. The next two hours were spent admiring other works, paintings, sculptures, and multi-media. Sometimes Kelly would tell Cody what she liked about a particular piece. Sometimes she would ask him what his thoughts were.  
  
As they walked out, Kelly said, "We should go out for drinks."  
  
Cody smiled, "Sure, if you want. name the place."  
  
"Do you know where McDormand's Ale House is?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, near the University right?" He asked.  
  
"That's the one," Kelly nodded.  
  
They got into the Jeep and Cody started the engine. "We'll be there in a couple of minutes."  
  
Kelly looked out the window, "Thank you for coming tonight. I had a wonderful time."  
  
"No problem. I had fun as well." Cody said softly.  
  
"I wish Scott could've come." Kelly commented.  
  
And there it is. the Scott mention. Cody thought bitterly. "He doesn't know what he's missing."  
  
"I guess you're right." Kelly said, "At least I've got you to do cultural stuff with, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Cody shrugged.  
  
Kelly shifted slightly in her seat. The air was thick with something, tension of some sort. She couldn't place what it was. She cleared her throat, trying to push the feeling away. She felt relief wash over her as they pulled into the parking lot of the bar. This time she didn't wait for Cody to get the door for her. She pushed it open and jumped out of the Jeep. Cody cast her an odd glance and frowned.  
  
Quickly, Kelly walked inside and waited just inside the door for Cody to join her. "Let's just sit at the bar, it's kind of crowded tonight." She pushed through the crowd, waving at a couple of people she recognized as they passed. Cody took a seat at the bar next to her. "What do you want." Kelly bit her lip, "Just a Heineken, please." She said softly. Cody order them two beers and watched Kelly's face as she looked around the room. What's wrong with her suddenly?  
  
Kelly couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Something in the back of her mind. It didn't really have anything to do with Cody, but something they'd said to each other was nibbling in the recesses of her mind. She wasn't exactly sure what it was though. "Excuse me. I'm going to use the restroom." She pushed herself off the stool. Cody nodded, looking at her with concern.  
  
Kelly made her way toward the back of the room to where the restrooms were. She went inside and splashed cool water onto her face. She looked in the mirror and laughed at herself. "You're being silly." She said out loud. "Nothing is wrong. it's the weather." Finally with a chuckle, Kelly pulled open the door and began her trek back to Cody. Halfway across the room, Kelly spotted Scott's familiar head. She smiled to herself. They must've finished the game and decided to get some drinks. She headed toward him. Maybe I was missing my man. that's what was wrong with me. She was five feet from him, when a brunette in a tight sweater and short skirt wrapped herself around him. "What the." Kelly narrowed her eyes, angry at the little tramp who was hitting on her man. The air was knocked completely out of her in the next second when Scott turned to the woman and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She stumbled backward, bumping into a couple of people. "HEY!" an angry voice sounded behind her. "Sorry." she mumbled and turned, pushing her way through the crowd.  
  
Cody saw Kelly returning and smiled at her. His smile faded when he saw her face, "What's wrong?" he wondered out loud.  
  
Kelly grabbed her coat and began to clumsily pull it on, "I gotta get out. I'm going to be sick." she pushed away, heading toward the door.  
  
Cody quickly followed her outside. She managed to get all the way to the Jeep before turning into Cody. She pressed her face to his chest and began to cry. Cody didn't know what had happened, but he stroked her hair and whispered softly to her, "It's all right." They stood that way for what seemed like an hour before Kelly finally took a deep shuddery breath. "Take me home?" she asked weakly. Cody nodded and helped her into the Jeep.  
  
He didn't press her for details and she didn't offer any. He pulled up in front of her apartment and began to get out, "No. I'd like to be alone." She pushed open the door of the Jeep and began to climb out.  
  
"What happened?" Cody asked her.  
  
"I saw Scott." Kelly sighed. She got out of the Jeep and turned to him. "He was with another woman." Silently she closed the door to the Jeep and ran up the steps, leaving Cody alone in the vehicle to absorb her words. 


	4. Breathing

Title: Breathing  
  
Author: Katelynne  
  
Rating: G  
  
Characters: Cody and Kelly.  
  
Disclaimer. I don't own Cody or any of the characters from UC: Undercover, I am merely borrowing them, besides I have no money as it all goes to making my 6 year old happy, so suing me would be pointless. I do own Kelly. Also, I wrote this entire thing longhand on the bus, so I hope it comes out all right. I was inspired.  
  
Description: Part 4 of my Cody/Kelly series. This was inspired by the song "Breathing" by Lifehouse. For those who have not heard it I am reprinting the song in it's entirety at the end of the story.  
  
Category: Angst, romance.  
  
Feedback: please, on list or off, kate@seattleu.edu  
  
  
  
Frank stormed into the office and straight over to where Cody was settled behind his computer. Cody rubbed his eyes and looked up at him. Noticing Frank's dark expression, he tried to remember what it was he might've done to earn Frank Donavan's wrath.  
  
Frank growled. "Why isn't Kelly answering her phone?" he demanded.  
  
Cody swallowed, "I don't know. Why would I know?"  
  
"You're her friend, right?" Frank barked. "Now, why have I not spoken to my niece in over a week, even though I have left seven. SEVEN. messages?!"  
  
Alex walked in halfway through this tirade and immediately swung around, exiting the room. Cody bit his lip, "She hasn't returned my calls either. But, she is going to class. so she's okay." Cody trailed off when he realized that he had practically revealed that he had hacked into the University's attendance records to check up on her.  
  
To his surprise, Frank smiled slightly, "You checked that out?"  
  
Cody nodded slowly, "I was worried. I can't help it. I'm trying to use my powers for good."  
  
Frank cut him off, "Whatever you are being paid, I'm sure it's not enough."  
  
Cody shrugged and Frank continued, "Next question," he leaned both hands on the edge of Cody's work table and leaned toward the young man, "What happened? What would make Kelly distance herself from me? From us?"  
  
Cody bit his lip, It's not really my place to say. Frank might kick Scott's ass. "Scott cheated on her!" Cody blurted.  
  
Frank straightened up, his eyes narrowing, "What?"  
  
Cody looked Frank in the eyes, "Kelly caught him with another woman." He said. Stupid stupid fool, he added mentally.  
  
"Go over there and check on her, I've got some things to do," Frank said darkly.  
  
"But what about? I'm halfway through downloading the financial records from the Donnelly warehouse." Cody pointed at the screen, which had lines of print moving upward rapidly.  
  
"I'll get Monica to keep an eye on it.. get out of here." Frank waved Cody toward the door. He turned on his heel and began climbing the stairs to his office, "JAKE! ALEX! I need you!!" He snarled.  
  
Quickly, Cody yanked his coat on and swung his backpack over one shoulder. He cast a furtive glance toward Frank's office, where he could see him pacing behind his desk, Alex and Jake stood in front of him looking apprehensive. He smiled lopsidedly at Monica, who said, "Go, be a good friend." She waved at him.  
  
Outside, Cody threw his backpack behind the driver's seat and jumped into the Jeep. As quickly as he could legally drive, Cody maneuvered the vehicle through the heart of the city, to the University District, to Kelly's apartment building.  
  
Climbing out of the Jeep, Cody sighed and raked a hand through his dark, curly hair. Slowly he walked in and ascended the stairs. He knocked softly on Kelly's door. Hearing movement inside, Cody knocked more persistently. "Fine. I'm coming!" he heard Kelly snap.  
  
A few seconds later, the door opened. Cody looked at Kelly. She was dressed in gray sweatpants, and a baggy t-shirt stained with various colors of paint. Dark circles stood out under her eyes and the rest of her face was drained of color.  
  
"You okay?" Cody asked softly, concern washing over his features.  
  
Kelly stepped away from the door and shrugged weakly, "I'm still breathing."  
  
Cody walked in, closing the door behind him. "You're eating and sleeping okay?"  
  
"I've been eating when I'm hungry," Kelly mumbled, dropping to the couch, "Sleeping. barely sleeping." She shook her head.  
  
Cody sighed and walked into the kitchen. It wasn't as tidy as usual. One plate sat on the counter, a scattering of breadcrumbs across its face. He picked it up and rinsed it, then dropped it into the dishwasher.  
  
Opening the refrigerator, he began to pull items out, placing them on the counter. After searching for a few moments, he located the pots and pans. Within ten minutes, he was putting two grilled cheese sandwiches and a bowl of tomato soup on the tiny dining room table. Comfort food, he thought, hoping it would help. "Come here and eat something."  
  
Kelly stared at him blankly. Cody put his hands on his hips and smiled at her, "That's an order young lady. I'll drag you over here, if I have to." Kelly's face softened and she slowly got up and crossed the room. Cody sat down and watched her eat almost everything.  
  
When she was done, Cody told her to lie down. He turned on the radio and quickly cleared away the plates and put everything into the dishwasher. When he was done there, he went back into the living room.  
  
He stood near the entrance way to the kitchen and looked at Kelly. She was laying on the couch, her eyes wide open. Looking up at him, she said sadly, "Is it okay if we don't talk about it? I'm not up for talking."  
  
Cody nodded and walked over to the couch, sitting on the very end. Kelly sat up slightly and grabbed a throw pillow. She propped the throw pillow on Cody's leg and rested her head on it. He sat frozen for a moment then hesitantly put his hand to her forehead and brushed the hair away from her face. Kelly closed her eyes.  
  
Reaching behind him, Cody pulled the afghan off the back of the couch and covered her with it. He continued to stroke her dark tresse. Finally her breathing slowed and got heavy. She's asleep, Cody smiled.  
  
He remained there through the night, watching her, stroking her hair. He was perfectly content to sit and listen to her breath.  
  
The End  
  
Breathing by Lifehouse  
  
I'm finding my way back to sanity again  
  
Though I don't really know what i'm gonna do when i get there  
  
I take a breath and hold on tight  
  
Spin around one more time  
  
And gracefully fall back to the arms of grace  
  
Cause I am hanging on every word you're saying  
  
Even if you don't wanna speak tonight  
  
That's alright, alright with me  
  
Cause I want nothing more than to sit outside heaven's door  
  
And listen to you breathing  
  
Its where i wanna be, yeah  
  
Where I wanna be  
  
I'm looking past the shadows in my mind into the truth  
  
And i'm trying to identify the voices in my head  
  
God wish won't you  
  
Let me feel one more time what if feels like to feel  
  
And break these caluses off me one more time  
  
Cause I am hanging on every word you're saying  
  
Even if you don't wanna speak tonight  
  
That's alright, alright with me  
  
Cause I want nothing more than to sit outside of your door  
  
And listen to you breathing  
  
Its where I wanna be, yeah  
  
Oh i don't want a thing from you  
  
Bet you're tired of me waiting for  
  
The scraps to fall off of your table to the ground  
  
La da da da...  
  
Cause i just wanna be here now  
  
Cause I am hanging on every word you're saying  
  
Even if you don't wanna speak tonight  
  
That's alright, alright with me  
  
Cause I want nothing more than to sit outside heaven's door  
  
And listen to you breathing  
  
Its where i wanna be, yeah  
  
Where I wanna be 


	5. A Dish Best Served Cold

Title: A Dish Best Served Cold  
  
Author: Katelynne  
  
Rating: G  
  
Characters: Frank, Jake, Alex, Monica, Cody, and Scott.  
  
Disclaimer. I don't own any of the characters from UC: Undercover. But, Scott is my creation. I don't have a lot of money (hey, I can't even afford to fix my car!) so please don't sue me, Mr. Salerno or Mr. Devito!  
  
Description: Part 5 of my Cody/Kelly series. Scott's in trouble!  
  
Category: Revenge - no violence.  
  
Feedback: please, on list or off, kate@seattleu.edu  
  
Monica sat in the bar, dressed to the nines. Black mini skirt, leopard print silk blouse, spiked heels, and big curly hair. I hate big curly hair. Monica thought and sipped on her Coke. She moved her purse slightly, so the camera could get a clear shot of the man at the table. He was kissing a red head. It was time. "I'm going in." she muttered nearly inaudibly. She shifted from the seat into a standing position and fixed her clothes for maximum impact. Cody's voice came down the wire, "Careful Monica. this guy is a total shark."  
  
She smiled and waltzed over to table, an evil look on her face. "What do you think you're doing??" she yelled, in her crazy woman voice  
  
Scott looked up from the redhead who stared at Monica, fear coming into her eyes. "I don't know what you mean," he stammered.  
  
"Weren't you the one who handed me that tired line, once you go black you can never go back?" She snapped, shaking her hair around.  
  
"I think you may have me mistaken for someone .." Scott began, cut off by Monica waving one perfectly manicured finger in his face, "Oh no. don't try that bull with me Scotty. I thought we had something special.." Monica looked sadly at the redhead; "I guess you probably told Miss Thang here that she was the only one??"  
  
The redhead swung her head around to look at Scott, "You sonuvabitch!!" she cried. Monica smiled. She leaned over, "Don't ever call me again you cheating bastard." She turned quickly on her heel and left, hearing Scott behind her, "I swear. I don't know who that woman is.."  
  
Cody's voice again came through to her, "Phase 1 of Operation Heartless Half-wit complete." She contained her giggles until she was out of the bar.  
  
Inside the van, Cody and Frank both shared smiles. Cody raised his hand up as if to high five the man, but Frank just looked at him blankly. Cody lowered his hand to his neck, scratching it. "I. didn't want to. ahh. anyway." he said nervously. Monica pulled open the side door to the van and climbed in. "Did you see the look on his face? Priceless!" Cody nodded, "Yeah. you could almost see him ticking off in his head, making sure he didn't know you. I almost came in there and kicked the guy's ass myself." Cody felt sick knowing that Scott had probably been cheating on Kelly for a while now, with different women. He didn't understand it. Kelly of all people.  
  
Frank leaned down, "Did take care of the other items, like I asked?"  
  
Cody nodded, "Yeah. credit cards were reported stolen as off 6:30 pm this evening and Mr. Scott Alan Wellington, now has $357 dollars in unpaid parking tickets." He smiled to himself, "I also suspended his driver's license."  
  
"That may have been going too far." Frank said, "But I like it."  
  
"Aren't you worried that we'll all get in trouble for this?" Monica asked, looking at the two of them.  
  
Frank looked at her, "The likelihood of this coming back to us is very minimal. if Cody's as good as he thinks he is."  
  
Cody looked hurt, "I am. I covered my tracks so well.. Well, even I couldn't find them again." He shook his head, blown away by the thought that anything would be beyond his capabilities.  
  
Monica smiled at him. Frank added seriously, "That guy messed with the wrong girl."  
  
Inside the bar, the redhead poured her drink on his head and stormed off. Scott sighed heavily and called the waitress over and handed her his credit card to pay for the drinks. A few moments later, she returned and said, "I'm sorry. I can't accept this card." Scott was stunned. "What do you mean?? I know I'm not over my balance."  
  
The waitress offered him a thin smile, "The card was reported stolen. I am supposed to call the police. but, you're known to be a very . nice tipper so I will just let you go."  
  
Scott swore and threw down some cash on the table. He left, quickly.  
  
The next day, Scott walked down the street toward his apartment. He was on his cell phone, calling in sick to work. "Yeah. I know we've got a deadline . but my car was impounded last night."  
  
The secretary for Newmar Construction tittered, "What'd you do?"  
  
"Nothing. the cop said something about unpaid parking tickets. and my license was suspended.  
  
The girl laughed again, "Sounds like you've been a bad boy."  
  
I don't understand any of it. I think someone is messing with me." Scott sighed heavily.  
  
"Sounds to me like your paranoid." The girl told him.  
  
"Just tell Chuck I'll be gone. if I get things cleared up I'll come in this afternoon." Scott hung up.  
  
He walked up the front steps of his apartment building, not noticing the dark haired man who had just gotten out of a car, parked at the curb. Jake jogged over to Scott and yelled, "You BASTARD!! He took a swing at him, which Scott avoided narrowly.  
  
"Jesus. what'd I do now??" Scott whined.  
  
"See that lady over there?" He pointed to Alex who was sitting in the car, dabbing at her eyes as if she were crying. "She confessed everything to me. begged me not to drive over here."  
  
"I don't know her." Scott said.  
  
Jake looked suddenly more pissed off, "You don't remember her??? You take advantage of my wife when she's drunk and you can't even remember her???" Jake got a wild look in his eyes and pushed Scott to the ground, "Just take a little bit of advice. keep your thing in your pants and your hands off of my wife. If you can do that. I won't mess you up." Jake walked away.  
  
Scott got to his feet slowly. "What the hell is going on??" He wondered out loud. Unlocking the front door of his apartment building, Scott was greeted by his landlord. "Hey. Wellington. I don't want no trouble around here. I run a pretty nice building."  
  
"If you mean that out front. I honestly don't know what that guy was talking about." Scott explained.  
  
"That. the guy earlier. I just don't want no trouble." the landlord shrugged.  
  
"Wait. what guy earlier?" Scott asked, bewildered.  
  
The landlord looked at him, "Some guy came here looking for you. scary guy. tall, dark hair. had an accent. He was very . threatening."  
  
"Threatening?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yeah. said to tell you 'we know where you live now. you can't hide from us.'. Also. he looked like he was packing heat." The landlord said, a quiver coming to his voice.  
  
"Heat? You mean he had a gun?" Scott's face went pale. He walked away mumbling to himself "I thought I paid those debts ages ago."  
  
Frank greeted Jake and Alex as they came into the nest, "How'd it go."  
  
"Just like we planned." Jake said. Alex added, "Of course.. What about you?"  
  
"Things went fine. I made sure the landlord would pass the message onto Scott." He looked at Cody. "Good work."  
  
Cody beamed, "It was nothing."  
  
Frank shrugged, "No. finding out that information about the old gambling debts really clinched this thing for us." He looked at the entire team, "I know I asked a lot of you guys, the past two days.. But I appreciate your help." He walked away and headed up to his office. Jake, Alex, Cody, and Monica looked at each other; pleased with the praise they'd been given.  
  
A couple days later, Kelly stopped by to drop off some cookies for her uncle. Cody and Monica were sitting at the table. Kelly beamed at them, "Hey Cody." She nodded at Monica whom she hadn't met before.  
  
Cody sat up straighter, "Hey Kel. this is Monica. Monica this is Donavan's niece, Kelly." Kelly reached out for Monica's hand. Monica flashed a quick grin at Cody and then grasped Kelly's hand, "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Is my uncle here?" She asked them. Just then Frank's deep voice came from the stairs, "I thought I heard the sound of my favorite nieces voice." He smiled broadly at her. Monica smirked, Never seen that before.  
  
Kelly chuckled, "Thanks Uncle Frank. but you only say that because I brought you cookies. Your favorite."  
  
"Peanut Butter with.." Frank began and Kelly finished, "with chocolate chips .. Yes." She held the plate out to him. He immediately pulled back the plastic wrap and grabbed one, taking a bite.  
  
Cody smiled, "It's nice to see you in a good mood, Kelly."  
  
She wrestled the plate away from her uncle and walked to the table. She offered Monica and Cody a cookie. "I know I probably shouldn't let it get me excited. but my dad called me this morning. apparently Scott called and quit. he left town. rather suddenly from the sounds of it." She shrugged, "I guess it makes me happy, because now I don't have to worry about running into him anywhere."  
  
Frank nodded, "I think we can all understand." He licked a stray cookie crumb off of his thumb. "Can't we?" The other's nodded.  
  
Kelly grinned at them, "Hey. I'll eat to that." She grabbed one and happily took a bite.  
  
The End 


	6. Oh Yes, It's Ladies Night

Title: Oh Yes, It's Ladies Night  
  
Author: Katelynne  
  
Rating: PG-13 for some language and references to sex.  
  
Characters: Alex, Monica, and Kelly. .  
  
Disclaimer. I don't own any of the characters from UC: Undercover, I am merely borrowing them, with the utmost respect. Kelly is mine all mine!! ;- ). The lyrics to Hearts' "Magic Man" are partially reprinted without permission from either Ann or Nancy Wilson, but they wrote it and they ROCK! So, I'm sure they wouldn't mind, as I'm making no money from this.  
  
Description: Alex and Monica take Kelly out for a girl's night  
  
Category: A raucous good time.  
  
Feedback: please, kate@seattleu.edu  
  
  
  
Monica glanced through Cody's Rolodex as quickly as possible, sure he'd come back at any moment and catch her. Finding the card she wanted she quickly memorized the number and went back to her desk. She picked up the phone and dialed Kelly Donavan's number.  
  
Kelly put her highlighter down and pulled her reading glasses off. She stretched quickly before picking up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Kelly? It's Monica Davis. you met me last week when you brought cookies.." Kelly smiled, "Oh yeah. I remember."  
  
"Well, I was wondering. I know you don't know me and all, but Alex . I don't think you've met her, but she works with Donovan too. anyway, Alex and I were planning on going out. letting lose. do you want to come along?" Monica asked. She saw Cody come back from grabbing his lunch and sit down at his computer. She kept her voice low, not wanting him to hear her talking to Kelly. Don't need him getting all protective and shit over her just 'cause we want to take her out, she thought.  
  
Kelly grinned, "You don't know how good that sounds right now. I have one more final before Thanksgiving break. Could we maybe go on Wednesday? That is unless you guys have to work on Thanksgiving." She picked the highlighter up and tapped it absently against the top of her desk.  
  
"I'll double check with Alex. but I'm sure it'll be no problem." Monica told her. "I'll call you back later."  
  
"All right, thanks for inviting me." Kelly smiled. They said their good byes and hung up.  
  
Monica sidled past Cody's desk to look for Alex. She found her in the gym working out with the punching bag. Monica was impressed by Alex's dedication to staying in shape. "Damn girl. I don't think it stands a chance." She laughed.  
  
Alex stopped and grabbed her bottle water, "Oh hey."  
  
"How do you feel about Wednesday?" Monica asked, grabbing a towel and throwing it at Alex. Alex caught it one handed and wiped her brow, "For going out? I don't care. I just need to cut loose."  
  
"Yeah. I think we all do. Okay. Then I'll call Kelly back and say that's fine." Monica said. Alex nodded. As Monica left she could hear the sound of Alex's fists hitting the plastic of the bag again.  
  
  
  
WEDNESDAY NIGHT  
  
Alex sat across from Monica and Kelly at the tiny table in the corner of the bar. "Okay. what should we drink to?" She asked them.  
  
"To finals being over." Kelly sighed.  
  
"To beautiful men." Monica grinned. Kelly chuckled, "Okay. I'll drink to that too." The three of them lifted their shot glasses and down them simultaneously. Kelly's face contorted as the liquor burned her throat.  
  
Alex chuckled. In an Irish accent she said, "You drink like a girl. I'll teach you to drink like a man!" Kelly looked at the woman a bit warily.  
  
Monica laughed, "Don't mind her. she's just gets WAY too into her job." Monica made a face at Alex before they both dissolved into a fit of laughter. Kelly looked at them wide eyed. They are nothing like the girlfriends I've had in the past. Kelly raised the empty glass to her lips, licking a drop off.  
  
Alex smiled at Monica, "I think she's thirsty. she needs more to drink."  
  
Monica nodded, "Then we dance."  
  
Alex waved at the waitress and called her over. Alex got a beer; Monica ordered a Cranberry and Vodka. Kelly asked them what she should get, adding, "I don't really like the taste of alcohol."  
  
Alex looked at the waitress, "Get her a Long Island Iced Tea." To which Monica cast a glance in her direction. The waitress went away to get their drinks, and Kelly looked around the bar. Alex leaned over, "We won't let her have another one. one should be enough anyway." Monica nodded.  
  
After the waitress brought their drinks, "It's All For You" by Janet Jackson came over the club's sound system and Kelly immediately jumped up. "Come on girls!" She pranced out to the dance floor. Alex chuckled, "She's what, 21?" Monica nodded. Alex shook her head, "That explains the . excitement."  
  
Monica looked at her, "Do you not like her or something? You are acting strangely."  
  
Alex stopped and turned to Monica, "Okay. I'll tell you. Carlos called me. he's out of prison."  
  
Monica's mouth dropped open, "Did you tell Donavan?"  
  
"No, I didn't' tell anyone. It's not like Carlos is going to do anything. I just hung up on him." Alex shrugged, "I just wanted you to know why I was in a bad mood." Monica nodded in understanding. Everyone knew how Alex felt about Carlos Cortez.  
  
They found Kelly in a swarm of people, shaking her moneymaker. Monica giggled and joined her. Kelly spun around and jumped to the beat with Monica and Alex. They danced for three songs straight before deciding they were thirsty, not to mention tired.  
  
"When we were walking in here, I noticed the place next door had Karaoke. we should go!" Kelly said, draining her glass.  
  
Alex gave her a blank stare, her blue eyes literally unblinking, "I don't sing."  
  
Monica nudged her, "You can watch. We can make fun of the bad ones."  
  
"Yeah.that's part of the fun." Kelly laughed.  
  
Alex rolled her eyes, "All right." They paid for the drinks and headed next door to The Fountain. The sign proclaimed KARAOKE - 7 NIGHTS A WEEK - WEEKLY CASH PRIZE. "Oooh. cash prize." Kelly whistled.  
  
Alex shook her head; Yep this one's a lightweight!  
  
Monica grabbed Kelly's arm and laughed with her. Alex looked at them and chuckled to herself. The karaoke bar was crowded. Kelly pulled away from Monica, "I know what I want to sing. be right back."  
  
Monica chuckled. She turned to Alex, "She's going to sing."  
  
"I heard." Alex said with a smirk. She looked around at the people and thought, Why would anyone want to put themselves through this torture? She walked to the bar and ordered another beer.  
  
Kelly returned to the girls and asked the bartender for a shot "of something sweet." He winked at her and began mixing up a drink in a tiny shot glass. When he placed it on the counter she looked at it oddly. It was brown in color and was topped off with a huge dollop of whipped cream. Monica saw the look on Kelly face and snickered, "It's call a Blow Job." Kelly laughed, "No kidding?"  
  
Alex said, "You don't drink much do you?"  
  
Kelly shrugged, "Well, I lived with my grandmother for 2 years."  
  
Monica and Alex both nodded, "Well, then. let us introduce you to the fine art of partying with the girls." Monica put a hand on Kelly's shoulder. "What you are supposed to do is, put your hands behind your back and then drink the shot."  
  
Kelly giggled, "Okay. so I pick it up with my mouth." Her giggles turned into a fit of laughter, "Well. that explains the name then doesn't it." Monica and Alex joined in her laughter.  
  
Finally, Kelly's laughter passed and she said, "Here goes nothing." She put her hands behind her back and put her mouth over the top of the shot glass. Tipping her head back she swallowed as hard as she could. She reached up and pulled the glass from between her lips and immediately began laughing hysterically. Alex handed Kelly a napkin to wipe of the liquor and whipped cream that had escaped. "Jesus. that was hard!!" Kelly gasped.  
  
Just then, the karaoke host announced, "We've got a new singer. come on. KELLY!" Alex and Monica nudged Kelly forward and started hooting and hollering for her. She stepped up onto the stage and the music began.  
  
Kelly didn't need the words, she just sang.  
  
Cold late night so long ago  
  
When I was not so strong you know  
  
A pretty man came to me  
  
Never seen eyes so blue  
  
Monica looked at Alex, "Wow. she's pretty good." Alex nodded. She was listening to the words of the song. A song that made her think of Carlos.  
  
"Come on home, girl," he said with a smile  
  
"You don't have to love me yet  
  
Let's get high awhile  
  
But try to understand  
  
Try to understand  
  
Try try try to understand  
  
I'm a magic man."  
  
Soon the song was over and the people were clapping, including Monica and Alex. Kelly made her way back to them, blushing slightly from the attention. She giggled, feeling the buzz in her brain. Monica grinned and blurted, "Oh my . If Cody had heard that he would probably fall even more in love with you."  
  
Suddenly Monica felt as if the sound had been sucked from the room as Kelly and Alex's heads turned in her direction. "What was that?" Alex asked her. Kelly was silent, but looked slightly overwhelmed. "I. didn't mean that the way it sounded.."  
  
Kelly nodded, letting out a breath, "I'm sure you didn't. we've been drinking everything sounds wrong. right?" She put her hand on Monica's arm with a combination of surprise, pleasure, and panic on her face.  
  
Suddenly, there was yelling from a group of people nearby. When they looked over all Alex, Kelly, and Monica saw was a herd of bodies as the group moved right into them. Kelly lost her balance and was knocked to the floor. Monica pulled her up. Alex turned and said, "Looks like a fight, let's get out of here. Stay near me!" She turned and began to push people out of their way. Monica was right behind Alex and Kelly was right behind Monica. Someone got pushed into Kelly, causing her to fall into a barstool. Then bottles started flying. From the floor, Kelly cried, "MONICA!! ALEX!!" Monica turned and saw Kelly briefly before she was pushed outside by other people trying to escape. Kelly pushed herself up, just as the guy next to her got hit over the head by a bottle. She felt a sting on her cheek and reached up. She pulled her fingers away to find blood. "ASSHOLE!!" she screamed, grabbing a glass and hurling it at him. She stepped away from him trying to head to the door.  
  
Slowly but surely, Kelly made her way through the tussle, toward the door. She was greeted by two uniformed police officers. One of them announced, "Congratulations! Everyone inside this room is going downtown. we've got a truck and a van on their way to take you now."  
  
"No. you don't understand, I was just." Kelly began. The officer closest to her, cut her off, "We'll clear it up at the precinct." Kelly sat down angrily.  
  
Outside, Alex and Monica sat on the hood of Alex's car. "Where do you think they'll take her?"  
  
Monica shrugged, "A groups that size they'll probably split up. There are three different stations in this area. she could go to either one."  
  
Alex sighed, "Fine. you go to one, I'll go to the other, and." she looked at Monica, "Call Cody."  
  
Two hours later, Kelly sat in a holding cell with several other bar patrons and a couple of prostitutes. One of the hookers was sitting next to Kelly filing her nails, trying to make small talk. Kelly was too embarrassed to speak to anyone, even a woman who slept with men for money. She put her feet up on the bench and rested her head on her knees.  
  
A female officer came to the holding cell and the other prostitute who'd been pacing back and forth said, "Hey cutie. you here to pick me up?" She reached through the bars to touch Cody's jacket sleeve. The officer grabbed the hooker's arm and gave her a look of warning.  
  
Cody looked past the woman and saw Kelly curled up against the wall. His first thought was, Kelly's wearing leather pants, which he promptly berated himself for. God man, she's in jail, could you be more inappropriate?  
  
"Donavan!! Your ride is here!" Kelly looked up, relief washing over her face. She grinned, "CODY!!" The officer unlocked the door and let Kelly out. Cody said, "I already got your personal belongings." They headed away from the cell and the two prostitutes called after them, "Bye Cody!!"  
  
Kelly grimaced, "Sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you're okay." Cody looked down at her. He saw the question in her eyes, "Monica called me. They weren't sure where you'd be taken. So they recruited me to help look for you."  
  
Kelly nodded. Cody went on, "I'll call them as soon as I get you home." He reached up and pushed her hair aside, placing his hand protectively on the back of her neck. Kelly leaned into him as they walked out, unsure how to feel about everything.  
  
The End 


	7. Happy New Year

Title: Happy New Year  
  
Author: Katelynne  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Characters: Frank, Cody, Kelly, Kelly's sister - Jenny, and their parents – Robert and Christine.  
  
Disclaimer. I don't own any of the characters from UC: Undercover, though having some of them would be nice.  
  
Description: Part 7 of my Cody/Kelly series - finally. Celebration!  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Feedback: please, on list or off, laws4907@uidaho.edu  
  
Cody took a deep breath as he rang the doorbell. His hand clutched the bottle of champagne tightly. Suddenly the door opened and a large swarthy man filled the space. "Uh, hi... I'm Cody..." the young man began.  
  
"... Right, Kelly's friend. Come on in. I'm Robert, Kelly's dad." The man shook Cody's hand and pulled him inside at the same time.  
  
Frank Donavan called from the next room, "Bobby!! Christine needs your help in the kitchen!" Robert smiled at Cody, "Everyone is in the family room, through that door... duty calls." Cody smiled as the big man went through another door.  
  
Kelly was sitting on the piano bench next to a girl Cody could only assume was Jenny. She looked up when he walked into the room, smiled and waved at him, then turned her attention back to her sister who was tapping out a tune on the ivory keys.  
  
Frank walked over, "Cody, welcome. Happy New Year." Cody grinned, "I brought some champagne." He held the bottle up, showing Donavan. Frank sighed, "Bobby didn't take it from you? He's not the best host." Frank took the bottle and disappeared without another word. "Must run in the family." Cody smirked to himself.  
  
Cody wandered over to Kelly and Jenny and sat on the couch next to the piano. "How've you been?" Cody asked.  
  
"Better. I never thought I'd say it, but I'm looking forward to school starting again." Kelly replied.  
  
"Only because you aren't the favored daughter right now. You just can't stand taking part in all this holiday crap when you aren't the perfect angel." Jenny snorted from the other side of Kelly. Kelly wrinkled her nose.  
  
Frank and Bobby returned. The larger man looked at his daughters, "Are you girls going to play something for us?" Cody glanced at Kelly's father and back at her with a smile.  
  
Jenny whispered something to Kelly who nodded then cracked her knuckles. The two girls placed their hands on the keys and began playing "Heart and Soul". Kelly's mother, Christine, came in from the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel.  
  
The woman smiled at the girls, "Awww, they hardly ever play together anymore." She clasped her hands to her chest and grinned as she watched her daughters.  
  
The doorbell rang and Robert went to answer it again. Over the next hour, neighbors, friends, and assorted family members arrived for the festivities. Cody was grateful when he saw Monica and Alex walk in. He jumped up and crossed the room to them. Kelly and Jenny were still tooling around on the piano.  
  
Monica smiled at Cody, "What's up, man?"  
  
Cody shrugged, "Same old, same old. Kelly's still distant. I haven't gotten much out of her since the night at the police station."  
  
Monica put her hand on Cody's shoulder. "She's probably embarrassed."  
  
"Yeah, but I thought we were friends." Cody complained.  
  
Monica bit her lip, guilt coursing through her. She had a strong suspicion that Kelly's distance had a lot to do with Monica's slip of the tongue at the karaoke bar. Why? Why had she said that about Cody being in love with her? "I'm sure it's just a phase." Monica saw Frank and went to ask him where she could get a drink.  
  
Cody went to the corner of the room and found a round back chair to sink into. He looked at Kelly, now laughing with her sister. What is going on with her? Cody wondered to himself. Things were going so well, and then, BAM! Suddenly she was pulling away from him. He had to try and find a time to talk to her, tonight.  
  
Cody was lost in his thoughts enough to almost miss Kelly leaving the room. He decided he would talk to her now, before he lost his nerve. Bracing himself with a deep breath he forced his body out of the chair and into the hallway she'd disappeared into. He didn't see her anywhere, but there was a light on behind a closed door at the end of the hall. Cody waiting patiently until the light went out and the door opened. Kelly stepped out into the dim hallway. "Hey," Cody said softly, making Kelly jump.  
  
"You scared me." She said quietly.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Cody stepped closer to her, "I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"About?" Kelly asked him. She looked down, her dark hair covering her face.  
  
"You." Cody grasped her chin gently and forced her to look at him. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I have a headache, I was taking some aspirin." She answered.  
  
"You know that's not what I meant. Are you okay?" He repeated.  
  
Kelly looked down the hall, "Come on, let's go in here, so we can talk more freely." She took his elbow and guided him into a room. Kelly closed the door and turned on a lamp on the dresser next to the door. Soft light bathed the room in a rosy glow. The room was a bedroom, with a four- poster bed and a large dresser. Posters for classic rock bands covered the walls and an easel with a canvas stood in the corner.  
  
"Is this your room?" Cody wondered out loud.  
  
Kelly crossed the room and sat on the bed, bringing her knees up to her chin. Her skirt draped over her legs and pooled around her feet on the cream colored duvet. "Yeah. Have a seat." She patted the spot next to her.  
  
Cody licked his lips and nervously sat down on the soft mattress. "So, what's going on? You've hardly talked to me since before Thanksgiving. Did I do something?" Cody demanded.  
  
Kelly smiled, but her eyes didn't reflect it. "Oh Cody, it's not you. It's me. It's my parents."  
  
"Well, tell me about it. I'm your friend right?" He looked at the girl sitting next to him.  
  
"My best friend." Kelly clasped his hand and squeezed it, "I just... I'm mortified that you had to come down and get me, and then on top of that, my dad went ballistic about me getting arrested. He threatened to make me move back home. I'm lucky he agreed to let me stay in my apartment. But, I had to stay here during Christmas break. He hasn't let me out of his sight."  
  
Cody squeezed her hand back and smiled, "And here I thought that you were mad at me for some reason."  
  
Kelly teared up a little, "How could I be mad at you? You're the one thing in my life that is perfect right now. I guess that scares me a little."  
  
"Why should that scare you?" Cody frowned.  
  
"I don't know." Kelly looked at Cody intently for a moment. Slowly her hands came up and cupped his face. Cody's breath caught in his throat and time seemed to stand still, but then before he knew what was happening Kelly's lips were on his. Coming to his senses, he returned her kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Kelly moaned and deepened the embrace, "Oh Cody... " She gasped softly, pulling him down onto the bed with her. Cody placed his hand on her hip and forced himself to pull away.  
  
"Wow..." was all he said as he sat up.  
  
"What is it?" Kelly asked plaintively.  
  
"Just wow..." Cody repeated.  
  
"Should I not have done that? I thought that's what you wanted." Kelly looked at him, from her supine position on the mattress.  
  
Cody looked down at her, "It's not what I want that counts."  
  
Kelly sat up and looked at him angrily, "Of course what you want matters. You matter, Cody. You matter to me."  
  
Cody was taken aback, "I meant that... Hell, I don't want you doing something you're going to regret later, because you want to feel better right now. I really don't know what is going on. This," he pointed at her and back at himself, "just seems very sudden."  
  
Kelly's eyes glistened in the soft lamplight, "Does it? I thought this had been developing for a while. It's always been there, hasn't it? Even when Scott was in the picture?"  
  
"Has it?" Cody asked surprised, "I didn't think..."  
  
Kelly looked at her hands, which were now in her lap, "I didn't think either... I didn't want to admit that maybe I'd made a mistake getting involved with Scott. I really thought that he was the one. My father loved him, so I thought maybe I did too. But, I didn't. I loved the idea of being with someone."  
  
Cody felt uncomfortable hearing Kelly talk about being in love with Scott. "Yeah, well..."  
  
Kelly reached for him again, putting her hands on the back of his neck, rubbing softly, curling her fingers in the soft waves of his hair, "Shhh... let me finish. I love the idea of being with you more. You get me. More than anyone else ever has."  
  
Cody met her eyes and his heart swelled, "How long have to you felt this way?"  
  
"I guess I've felt this way for a while... I just wouldn't admit it to myself until that night at the karaoke bar. Monica let slip how you felt about me. I realized the truth of my feelings when I realized it didn't bother me that you cared for me, like that." She put her head in the crook of his neck taking in his fresh clean scent, "And then when I saw you at the police station, I don't know... I felt so good about you taking care of me."  
  
"But, if you felt that way, why have you been avoiding me?" Cody asked, not wanting to break the spell that had seemingly enveloped them, but needing to get the question out there.  
  
Kelly looked up and smiled tenderly, "I had to think about things for a bit. Make sure that what I was feeling was true and not just a knee-jerk reaction to what Monica said. I thought you deserved that much. I didn't want to hurt you."  
  
Cody smiled at her and took a deep breath, "And?"  
  
"I want to be with you, Cody." Kelly whispered bringing her lips to his again. This time he fell into her arms and kissed her without thought of the outside world. The magic was broken by laughter out in the hallway.  
  
Kelly groaned, "Jenny... that little..."  
  
Her sister's voice called out to them, "Kelly? Are you around? It's almost midnight. Daddy wants to make the toast."  
  
Kelly smirked at Cody, "I guess we should join everyone." Getting to her feet she smoothed her skirt, which had gotten mussed. They went to the door and slipped into the hallway. Jenny walked down to them, "What've you two been doing?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"Talking." Kelly replied tartly, "What's it to you?"  
  
Letting Kelly pass, Jenny chuckled, "Nothing, excuse me for asking." When Cody tried to walk past her down the hallway though, Jenny placed a hand on his chest. "You've got something on your face here." She reached up and wiped something from the corner of his mouth, "Funny, it's the exact same color my sister wears." She smirked wickedly and turned to head back down the hall.  
  
Cody smiled to himself, "Happy New Year." 


	8. Caught

Title: Caught  
  
Author: Katelynne  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Characters: Frank, Cody, and Kelly.  
  
Disclaimer. I don't own any of the characters from UC: Undercover, though having some of them would be nice.  
  
Description: Part 8 of my Cody/Kelly series.  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Feedback: please, on list or off, laws4907@uidaho.edu  
  
The telephone on Cody's desk rang, "Talk to me." Cody said into the receiver.  
  
"Hey." Kelly smiled on the other end of the line. "I just got out of class and I was thinking about you."  
  
It had been a week since they'd exchanged kisses on New Year's Eve. They'd gone out to the movies two nights ago - their first date. Date, Cody thought, I never thought that would happen. The evening had gone well. They'd seen "Casablanca" at the Student Union Building on campus and then walked back to Kelly's apartment. Cody had left her at her door with a tender kiss. He didn't want to do anything to jeopardize his relationship with such a great girl, so he was making sure to be a perfect gentleman.  
  
"You were thinking about me?" Cody grinned. He liked that she was thinking about him, because he thought about her all the time.  
  
"Yeah... I was hoping I could see you tonight." Kelly said.  
  
"I should be off work at 6, you want to go to dinner?" Cody leaned forward and put his elbows on his desk. He saw Monica out of the corner of his eye. She was trying to eavesdrop without him noticing.  
  
"That would be great. Where do you want to go?" Kelly asked, "There's a wonderful Italian restaurant just down the street."  
  
"Okay... I'll pick you up." He lowered his voice so Monica couldn't listen in anymore. "I look forward to seeing you."  
  
"Me too." Kelly grinned, "Until then..." she added softly before hanging up the phone.  
  
Cody hung up with a foolish grin and leaned back in his chair basking in the glow of it all. Monica sauntered over non-chalantly, "So... what's up?" She grinned wickedly at her unintentional double-entendre.  
  
Cody shrugged and smiled at Monica, not giving her anything. Monica cocked her head gave him a look that said, "Oh like you didn't know I was listening to you."  
  
"What??" Cody asked innocently.  
  
"Who was that?" Monica demanded, "Kelly?"  
  
Cody blushed furiously, "Yes... we've got a date."  
  
Monica cried out victoriously, "You da man!!!" Frank came out of his office at the sound, "What's going on out there?"  
  
"Nothing boss!" both of his underlings said in unison.  
  
Frank frowned, but decided it was none of his business. If they wanted to share with him they would. Unlike Cody and his constant questions, Frank let people keep their secrets.  
  
"So, is it safe to assume that he doesn't know you're getting busy with his niece?" Monica nodded in the direction of Frank's now closed office door.  
  
"It's not like that, Monica. We're not ... getting busy." Cody admonished, "And no, he doesn't know."  
  
"If this thing gets serious, he's going to find out." Monica said.  
  
Cody shrugged, "I know... but for right now I'd like to enjoy what I've got."  
  
"I don't blame you. If I was in a new relationship, I wouldn't want my boss ripping my head off quite yet either." Monica smirked.  
  
"You think he'd really be pissed?" Cody asked warily.  
  
Monica looked at him, "Honestly? I don't know. You know Donovan better than anyone of us, and that's not saying much. What do you think?"  
  
Cody thought about it for a moment, "Something tells me he wouldn't be pleased. Being friends with her is one thing, being her boyfriend is another."  
  
Monica nodded, "Yeah... I know what you mean. But, like I said, he's gonna find out eventually."  
  
Cody sighed. Why did things have to be so complicated?  
  
Six o'clock found Cody out the door and driving as fast as he legally could to get to Kelly's apartment. Frank had still been in his office working on his backlog of paperwork. As soon as he had knocked on Kelly's door, it had opened. The girl of his dreams stood there smiling, "Hey you!" She said happily, taking him by the hand and pulling him inside. "Let me grab my coat."  
  
Kelly grabbed her wool pea coat from the closet and Cody came up behind her, "Let me help you with that." He took the coat from her and draped it over her shoulders. He pulled her long hair gently out from behind the collar and let it cascade down her back. The motion caused her to shiver slightly. Kelly finished getting her coat on and they walked out into the hallway. Kelly pulled on a wool hat and a pair of gloves then she took one of Cody's hands and they left the building.  
  
Snow had started to drift down from the night sky and Kelly smiled up at Cody as they crunched down the sidewalk. The restaurant was a few blocks away, but the couple didn't even notice the cold as they walked and talked. "How was your day?" Kelly asked.  
  
"It was pretty good. Yours?" He glanced down at where the snow stood out starkly against her shiny black hair.  
  
"I think I did pretty well on my essay, which will make all the late night work I did last night well worth it."  
  
"That's great. Of course, I knew you'd do well." Cody grinned, "You're not just a pretty face."  
  
Kelly blushed and grinned up at him, "You're a smooth talker."  
  
They walked into the restaurant and were soon seated. The food was delicious, but the company was even better, Cody thought as he was paying the check. It fascinating Cody that no matter how long he and Kelly had known each other, or how much they had talked about, there was never a lull in the conversation. As they walked outside, Kelly put her arm around Cody's waist and leaned into him, instead of clasping his hand like usual. "I could get used to this," he thought happily.  
  
At his office, Frank glanced at the clock. It was getting late and he hadn't eaten yet. He smiled and got up. He'd stop by and see if his favorite niece wanted to get a bite. She was probably busy studying and could use a break.  
  
Sooner than Cody wanted they were back at Kelly's apartment. He waited for her to get the door unlocked, then took her into his arms and placed a soft kiss at the corner of her mouth. Pulling away from her slowly, he said, "Well, I guess I'll..."  
  
Kelly didn't allow him to finish, because she covered his lips with hers and put her left arm around his neck. She tasted of Chianti and after- dinner mints, a uniquely exhilarating combination. She pushed the door of the apartment open and dragged him inside. "You can stay for a little while, can't you?" She asked sweetly between kisses.  
  
"Y-yeah." Cody managed to mumble.  
  
Kelly pulled away and looked up at him wickedly, "Good, I thought maybe you had to go home and reformat your hard drive or something."  
  
Cody shook his head, his eyes glowing with fire, "When you talk like that it makes me so..." He bit his lower lip as Kelly finished for him, "Hot?" She giggled as she maneuvered him toward the couch.  
  
They both collapsed on the soft blue fabric and unconsciously Cody shifted his weight so he didn't crush Kelly. She entwined her fingers in his brown curls and let her tongue slide into his mouth. Cody's hands found his way from her hips and roamed across the flash of skin on her tummy where her shirt had come untucked from her black pants. Her flesh was warm and soft and Cody's fingers tingled at the contact.  
  
Kelly could feel the excitement rushing through her as her hands moved from Cody's hair to his neck and down onto his shoulders and chest. She moaned softly underneath him. Things were getting a bit out of control, but she was fine with that. It was good to be out of control with someone whom you trusted implicitly. She realized that she trusted Cody with her life, and made the decision right there that he could go wherever he wanted with her and she wouldn't stop him.  
  
The knock on the door pulled them out of their bubble of passion. "Damn it." Kelly whispered breathlessly.  
  
"Do you have to answer it?" Cody asked her, his voice hoarse.  
  
Kelly grinned and wrapped her arms more tightly around him, "No, it's probably just someone wanting to borrow some sugar." She pressed her lips to his jaw and the person on the other side knocked again. "Kelly? I can hear movement in there..." Frank's voice drifted through the door to them. Cody was off of Kelly and on the other end of the couch in the blink of an eye. "Shit!" He gasped.  
  
Kelly sighed, irritated, "I'll get rid of him." She pulled herself up and crossed over to the door unevenly.  
  
Opening the door a crack, Kelly looked out at her uncle, "What brings you here, Uncle Frank? It's not often you surprise me like this." She emphasized the last few words slightly.  
  
"I thought maybe you'd want to take a break from studying and get a bite to eat." Frank studied his niece carefully. Her hair was disheveled and her clothes were mussed. She looked worried underneath her calm exterior. He looked at the flesh of her neck where her jugular was and could see her pulse was going a mile a minute. "Are you okay? Are you in trouble?" Before Kelly could stop him, Frank had pushed open the door and stepped inside.  
  
Frank was taken aback at the sight of his computer technologist sitting on his niece's couch, looking unkempt and guilty as hell. He looked from Kelly to Cody and back again. He looked at the coats hastily discarded on the floor near the door and again noticed how Kelly's shirt was untucked in the front. Traces of lipstick on Cody's jaw line were the final clue. "I see..." His eyes darkened and his jaw clenched. "I see..." Frank turned on his heel without another word and marched back out.  
  
Cody jumped up and followed the man into the hallway, "Hey boss..." He called out.  
  
Donovan turned and face Cody, his anger barely contained beneath the surface of his normally unshakable surface. "I trusted you!!" He hissed.  
  
"I can see you're upset..." Cody put his hands up in front of him to fend Frank off if the need presented itself.  
  
Kelly followed the two of them out into the hallway and crossed her arms, glaring angrily at her uncle. Her jaw was set just as firm as Frank's could be any day of the week, "What are you doing?" She demanded of her uncle.  
  
Frank's dark eyes snapped to her, "I want to talk to Cody ... alone."  
  
"You may be able to talk that way to the people who work for you, but I am not one of your charges." Kelly uncrossed her arms and stalked down the hall to where the two men were. "Whatever you want to say to him, you might as well say to me, because I'm just as involved in this as he is." She stepped in front of Cody and stood toe to toe with her uncle, even though she was a good 6 inches shorter than him.  
  
Frank looked down at her and suggested, "Maybe I should talk to you alone, young lady."  
  
"Frank..." Cody started.  
  
Frank's stormy eyes settled on the young man at the sound of his name, "So, now I'm Frank, am I? You'll do well to remember I'm still your boss. No matter what you do to my niece."  
  
Kelly gasped angrily. She turned to Cody, "Get your coat... I'll handle this."  
  
Cody took her hand, "You shouldn't be here, alone." He looked at Frank warily. "I'll stay."  
  
Kelly insisted, "No seriously, go... as long as you're here, he won't calm down."  
  
"I'm still here..." Frank reminded them.  
  
Kelly glanced at her uncle then back at Cody, "I'll call you later." She smiled tenderly at him and pushed herself up on her toes to kiss the corner of his mouth.  
  
Cody reluctantly let go of her and retrieved his coat. "Call me... tonight." He said to Kelly as he backed down the hallway.  
  
Kelly turned back toward her uncle and hissed angrily, "Get inside, now!!" She turned on her heel and angrily marched back into her apartment. She stood in the middle of the living room, her arms crossed over her chest. Frank entered the apartment and very calmly closed the door behind him.  
  
Kelly began, "For your information, he wasn't doing anything TO me. Nothing I didn't want him to anyway."  
  
Frank visibly flinched, "You don't know what you are doing."  
  
"I'm 21 years old. Do you really believe I'm still a virgin?" Kelly cried.  
  
"I really don't want to have this kind of discussion with you..." Frank sighed heavily.  
  
"Then you shouldn't have started it." Kelly said, "I'm a big girl. I can make my own decisions. That includes who I date."  
  
Frank's jaw clenched tightly and he looked at the wall behind her for a moment. "Have you forgotten about your aunt?"  
  
"How can you say that? Of course I haven't forgotten about her." Kelly whispered, hurt. "But, what does that have to do with this?"  
  
Frank turned away from her, his emotions unable to be contained any longer, "She was gunned down in front of me, because of my job!!" Frank's hand went to his face, wiping away the tears that threatened to spill over, "Cody may not be in the field, but he is still a federal agent. If anyone ever found out about him... and you..." Frank's voice broke painfully.  
  
Kelly bit her lip, tears spilled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Uncle Frank... really, I am. But I'm not Aunt Eva... and Cody isn't you." Kelly let her arms drop down to her sides. Suddenly very tired, Frank crossed over to the couch and let his weight drop into the cushions. Kelly sat down next to him.  
  
"I know you're worried about me, but I am an adult. Whether or not you and dad want to believe it. I've grown up." Kelly told him, "If that means that I'm put at risk in some cases, then so be it. I'm not afraid. Hell, I lived in Israel for two years... every time I got on a bus it could've been the last time."  
  
Frank looked at his niece, overwhelmed by how mature she'd become in the three years she'd been away from home. He put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry... I forgot that you are a woman and not a little girl anymore. It's hard for me, and your dad, to see you that way. Sometimes I look at you and I still see the little girl with pigtails flying in the wind as she rode her bike downhill at top speed." He smiled at the memory.  
  
Kelly looked at her Uncle affectionately, "That was a long time ago."  
  
"True... it was." Frank conceded. "But... I don't have to like your decisions."  
  
Kelly smiled, "I guess you don't. But, I'm still going to make them. I really care about Cody."  
  
Frank shook his head; "I didn't see him as being your type."  
  
Kelly cocked her head and smirked at him, "Oh? For your information, I like a man who's really smart. And Cody is REALLY smart."  
  
Frank shifted uncomfortably, "Okay... I think this conversation has gone far enough. I don't need to know anymore..." He pushed himself off the couch.  
  
Kelly laughed and walked her uncle to the door and he turned to her again, "Just promise me you'll watch out for yourself."  
  
"I promise, Uncle Frank. Nothing will happen to me." Kelly told him as he walked out the door. 


	9. Evaluation Day

Title: Evalution Day  
  
Author: Katelynne  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Characters: Frank, Cody, Kelly.  
  
Disclaimer. I don't own any of the characters from UC: Undercover, though having some of them would be nice.  
  
Description: Part 9 of my Cody/Kelly series. I approached this one differently, because I really wanted to get inside Frank's head.  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Feedback: please, on list or off, laws4907@uidaho.edu  
  
I sit at my desk writing evaluations when I open Cody's file. The memory of discovering him with Kelly flashes into my head and the terror I felt floods back. Yes, even though I hate to admit it, I'm terrified. I glance at Eva's picture, which sits on my desk. I touch the gilded frame and the memory of her fills my senses. The way she smelled of night jasmine, the sound of her voice urging me on as we made love, the feel of her skin beneath my hands, the taste of her lips when we kissed, and the look of her sleeping face in the early morning hours.  
  
I close my eyes, in a feeble attempt to fight off the tears that are threatening to spill over. I refocus my thoughts on the evaluations and open Cody's file. The kid is smart, so smart that it blows me away sometimes. He's a good man and if he didn't work for me I'd be overjoyed that Kelly had found someone like him, but the fact remains... this is a dangerous job. Not just for the people who work it. I learned that lesson the hard way and my beautiful tender wife paid for it.  
  
I get up and pace across the room restlessly. The headache that started on my drive home last night hasn't gone away, even though I dry swallowed two Excedrin two hours ago. I hear my niece's voice and walk to the window that overlooks the nest. Pushing the curtains aside I look out and see her wave hello to Monica and continue on to Cody's worktable. Cody hasn't spoken to me in a week, other than to acknowledge the orders I've given him. I never thought I'd miss his jokes at my expense and the annoying personal questions, but I do. What can I say? I actually like the guy, even if I've never told him. That's why this is so hard on me. I'm not just worried about my niece's welfare. As much as I don't want her to suffer what her aunt did, I don't want Cody to be tortured the rest of his life, as I will be. If something were to happen to Kelly, Cody would never forgive himself. I know I can't.  
  
Kelly is sitting on the corner of Cody's worktable, laughing with him. She reaches over and pushes a stray curl back from his face. Eva used to do that, when my hair was longer. Such a small gesture and yet it says so much. Cody takes Kelly's hand and kisses her fingertips, then she stands and picks up the messenger bag she dropped on the floor next to his chair. Cody stands up and pulls her into his embrace and kisses her on the cheek. Kelly leans into him and holds him tightly for several moments. Then he walks with her to the door. I assume she is leaving and let the curtain fall back into place.  
  
I go back to my desk and stare at the monitor for a moment. I still have to figure out what to write on this evaluation. I could write a poor one and get Cody transferred into something safer. Then he and Kelly could be together and happy without me worrying about it. But that isn't my style. I can't ruin a man's career just because he's dating my niece. And I can't pretend I didn't see the two of them together just now. It was so effortless for them to be happy together; the way it should be. Kelly absolutely glowed and it broke my heart that I wanted to stop that.  
  
I decide to write Cody the outstanding evaluation he deserves. I quickly fill out the form and print it off. Taking it in my hand I walk downstairs and drop it into Cody's in box. Before I walk away, I say to him, "Just take care of her." 


End file.
